Pizza
thumbthumbthumb Background Everything people know of is made up of one or more of the elements; Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Pizza. Of these; Pizza, of course, is the most important element of all. Pizza represents the essence of well-roundedness and regaining strength. Most importantly, you can have it delivered in under half an hour in most areas! Pizza is a crucial ingredient in many scientific formulae. There is a nearly infinite variation in its effects, depending on whether one starts with Pepperoni, Mushrooms, Artichokes, or Plain Cheese. Pizza is the essence of scientific principles. A well-designed pizza is like a well-designed experiment, balanced and planned in every aspect. The crust must be crisp and to the point, like the hypothesis one seeks to prove by experimentatin. The sauce must be the careful combination of the various substqances distilled to their essence, like the exploration of a hypothesis of the experimentation. The cheese must be binding, like the culmination of the exploreation of the hypothesis of the experimentation. Pizza is the ultimate fuel, and one of ultimate nutrional foods, and it needs sufficient fire to achive its full potency.Pizza is the ultimate fuel. Some day we will invent cards, airplanes, even spaceships. Undoubtedly they will need pizza to get anywhere. Of course, the pizza needs sufficien fire to achieve its full potency. Pepperoni and jalapeno toppings, are the secret to a trully world dominating pizza (if the power could be harned, could allow a person to rule the world). While everything else may be incidental; those are incendiary. It is the ultimate blend of science and art. While for others anchovies and artichokes are necessary for a trully well-designed pizza because they are those individuals favorite pizza toppings. It is an ultimate combination of ingredients, and shows the makings of a true scientist. One should always order extra pizza in case an experiment requires additional materials. Besides, science is hungry work! A scientist must come up with a hypothesis based on his understanding of the Scientific Elements, then performs an experiment to test the hypothesis. Afterwards, he has a pizza to celebrate the result. The primal force of life is electrical in nature, but must also involve Water for life and Pizza (without which life would be boring). The process of reanimation involves Lightning, Life Fluid, and a recently-dead corpse. It also requires considerable quantities of pepperoni pizza. When magic is applied to individuals or pizza it might end up creating a Pizza Elemental. Some Djinn can make powerful elementals. But not the Djinni of the Ring, he did make a pepperoni pizza once, though. Another individual Pete, lost a battle with a powerful wizard, and was turned into a pizza elemental. Popular topppings *Crunchy Crust *Tomato Sauce *Intereresting Anchovies *Smooth Artichokes *Tasty Pepperoni *Fiery Jalepenos *Mushrooms *Plain Cheese *Melted Cheese Trivia * Sierra's hint line had a fake hint for Quest for Glory IV, offering a solution to the nonexistent "Pizza Shrine" puzzle by hopping up and down on one leg. Category:Pizzas Category:QFG2 Category:QFG4 Category:QFG5 Category:QFG3 Category:QFG1VGA